New York Southern Bell
by Bikutoria08
Summary: What a man to do when a lady from the south rolls in to town and change everything he knows.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story had been in my head and is would not go away so here it is! Hope you like it.

Oh and I do not own CSI NY.

_**New York Southern Bell**_

The cab pull up to the CSI building I took a deep breath.

"Well here we go"

After paying the cab fee I grab my kit with my bag. I walk into the building once I saw what has to be done to get in, I sigh in fusion. When I get out of the elevator I look around the lab to see if I can see someone to help me.

"Can I help you with something?"

I jump at the sound of someone voice, turning around to face with a woman with black hair that goes mid shoulder with a southern drawl.

"Yes I'm looking for a Mack Taylor and a Jo Danville"

"Well I'm Jo and Mack out on a case I was just heading out there myself. You must be the CSI from New Orleans."

"Yes"

"Well let head out to where the others are at and see what you got."

As we pull up to pet store where the area was tape off. Once we got pass the tape we see everyone standing around not doing anything.

"What is going on here?"

One of the officers looks at us and point at the body to answer Jo. I looked up to see two pit bulls standing over the body growling and nipping at anyone who went to touch the body.

"We are waiting for animal control to remove the dogs."

I look up to see a guy with blond hair with glasses and with what I guess a Staten Island accent. I look at everyone and back at the body. I sigh in fusion.

"Oh my gods are you kidding me."

I mumble to myself putting my kit down with my bag to walk over to where the body was. As I got closer the dogs started to growl at me I knee down to their level sticking my hand out for them the sniff it.

"That right it is ok baby no one is gone hurt you."

I spoke to them in a sweet voice I can feel everyone's eyes on me. The dogs slowly walk to me once they got good sniff of me they started to wag their tail and run at me knock me over. I can hear everyone run over as the dogs started to lick my face. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok boys time to get off."

I said as I push them off of me. I look around to see everyone still standing around looking at me in shock.

"What are you looking at you want to get the dogs away from the body will they are so let's get to work here people."

I say with my southern accent getting deeper. People went to work; a hand was sticking out to help me up after pulling myself up.

"Thanks"

"No problem Dr. Dolittle."

I look up at to see eyes that are blue as a cloudless sky. As I get a good look at him I see that he is over six feet tall I had to look up to look him in the face which is hard to found with my five feet eight inches. He has black hair with pale skin, you can see that he has or is Irish. And with that New York accent to boot let's just say I like what I see.

"Sorry to bust your bubble sugar but ant Dr. Dolittle."

"Well then what is your name?"

I smile at him

"Detective Grace McCormick and you would be?"

"Detective Don Flack"

As I was about to say something back a growl cut me off. I look over Flack's shoulder to see one of the pit bulls growling at a man with take no shit face.

"Sorry for one minute"

I walk around Don

"Oh hush boy sit"

The dog sits and looks up at me with his big brown eyes. Shaking my head at him

"Don't give me that look"

His whimpers with his tail between his legs and his ears down I smile at how cute he is.

"You are nothing but a big baby you know that? Go over there with your friend and stay there till I get you. Now go and be nice."

I watch as the dog goes to where the other is at. I turn back to the man.

"You must be the new CSI from New Orleans. I'm Detective Mac Taylor."

"Detective Grace McCormick at you services"

We start to get to work.

I watch as the new girl works. She looks like she would be lots of fun. She has reddish brown hair that is cut short barley touch her shoulder with a mass of curls. Her eyes were a mixer of blue and green. She had the deep southern accent. She sure didn't dress like everyone else with her dark skin jeans, black knee high boots and her green low swoop neck shirt.

"Hey Flack what do we do with the dogs?"

I turn to the officer.

"Well we can"

"Nothing I have to get evidences off of them."

I turn to look at Grace as she has her hands on her hips. She calls the dog over to her.

"Come here babies"

They run up to her. She digs in to her kit to pull out what she need. I watch as she works to get evidences off of the dogs. It was amazed that the dogs had stood still the whole time. When she was done she gave them a pat on the head.

"Good boys."

She turns to me

"Hey Flack what are they gone do with the dogs?"

"They will most likely go to the pound till the case is solved."

Grace turns to Mac

"Hey Mac is it ok if I keep the dogs in stand?"

Mac turns to her

"I don't see why not."

She smiles as she looks back at the dogs

"Hear that you get to go home with me yes you do."

I watch with a smirk growing across my face.

"Sure you're not Dr. Dolittle what so ever."

Grace looks back at me with her eyes narrow

"Well if I'm the Doc then you must be the little monkey that runs around then."

I laugh at her; she sure has a sharp mind there. I walk in the lab to see if they have something new. As I walk pass one of the rooms I hear music playing, stopping in my track look inside to see Grace bobbing her head with the two dogs sitting at her feet. I smirk as I step behind her. She jumps when I blow air on her neck.

"Nice dance Dolittle"

Grace looks at me with her narrow eyes; she puts her hands on her narrow hips start to taping her foot at me.

"Sugar you must have some guts sneak on me like that. You are luckily that I didn't have my gun on me I have a habit to shoot before asking."

I just stare at her.

"Don't give me that look do you know how many times me been like that save me back at home."

I had to just shake my head at her.

"So what you got"

"I am running the blood sample from the dogs' teeth."

BEEP BEEP

A big grin goes across her face.

"I got a hit"

She turns around to remove her lad coat as she grabs the paper with the info she start to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

Grace turns back at me with a smirk on her face.

"Going to get him you can come if you want."

Watching her walk away with a swing of her hip with the dogs at her feet, I smirk she is gone make things a whole lot of fun.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well here it is hope you like it. If you think I should do more let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2 hope you like it. Sorry if I did or say anything to upset them about redneck. Some of the stuff I will be saying about redneck is turn and some are not. I do not own CSI NY.

_**New York Southern Bell**_

We pull up at an empty warehouse in the South Bronx. Flack turns the car off leans back in his seat.

"So you think our guy is here?"

"Sure do"

I can hear the laugh in his voice.

"And how Miss Dolittle does you know that?"

I turn in my sit to look at him in the face.

"And here I thought you New York detective were big shots"

"Only to the ladies"

I laugh as I get out of the car. I waited till Flack was next to me before heading to the warehouse. As soon as we walk in to the warehouse gun shots were fire. The next thing I know a body had got in front of me pushing me behind some boxes. Once the shots stop I looked up to meet those damn blue eyes that no man should have. Flack had his gun drawn he signs me to stay put. As I watch him move ahead my blood begins to rise. I pull my gun out and go after him.

"Well look here we got ourselves a sure pretty thing Billy"

I stand still at the feel of a gun pointed at the back of my head. I relax my body and even out my breath so that they don't know that they had me at their will.

"So boys this is how you act around a lady. Your mamma must be heartbroken if they see this."

I watch has the guy with the gun walk in front of me still at gun point. I get a good look of him. Yeah he is the one I came looking for, Tom Harries from Louisiana just like me born and rise.

"Is there anyone with you sweetheart?"

I feel relief go though my body as he asks me that. Than must mean that they had not found Flack yet, so all I have to do is keep them watching me.

"No just me, you know how these Yankees can be with their suit and fancy talk. Scary to get down and dirty to get the job done, besides knowing them they don't know how the handle people from the south."

Tom laughs as he lowers his gun.

"You got that right sweetheart. This damn Yankees don't know what work is even if they bite them in the ass."

I give him one of my smiles that make most men let their guard down.

"So what you name sweetheart and what a pretty thing like you doing here?"

I put my gun down by my leg I will be damn if I put it up.

"Name Grace. What your name?"

"Tom and my friend Billy"

I looked over my shoulder to see the other man. Tom looks like what all rednecks do from the plain shirt to the work boots with his brown hair, green eyes. He is what you call back home a good looker. While Billy looks like the sidekick with a beard to a start of a beer belly. He is short to Tom's six feet. From the short time I was with them Tom was the brain of everything. I slowing move my body to keep both of them in my sight.

"She is a cop Tom!"

I feel a gun point at my head once more. Billy reaches over to get the badge off my hip to throw it to Tom. Once Tom gets a good look he points his gun at me as well. Tom also pulls my gun out of my hand.

"Now let me ask once more is there someone else with you."

I look at him in the eye.

"And like I said why would I bring a Yankees with me to deal with a southern?"

Tom nodded his head behind me I look over to see a red 1999 ford super duty f 250. I thank my dad in my head for teaching me about trucks.

"Let go for a little ride"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I watch as the two guys make Grace get in the truck. Grace glace at me in the eyes. She trips catching herself with the side of the truck. I watch as she puts something on the underside of the truck. Then she drops a piece of paper on the floor. They grab her and put her in the truck. Once they left I walk over to get the paper. I see numbers on the paper. I pull out my phone.

"Mac it is Flack we have a problem."

As I wait for the others I keep thinking what I could have done to keep this from happen.

"Don"

I look up at the sound of my name to see Mac and the others.

"What happen?"

After telling them what happen I gave them the paper. Danny walks up to me.

"Don gives me a left back to the lab."

As we were driving back to the crime lab Danny and I had not say a word. When it all came too much Danny broke.

"Don't worry we will get her back in no time"

I just keep looking ahead as I drive. Once we got back to the lab I pace back and forward waiting for Danny to give us something.

"You know man you pace is only just gone make a whole in the floor. It will not make this go faster"

When I was about to say something back Adam came running in

"I found her!"

I turn on him

"Where is she?"

Adam start to mix his words up as he explain how he found her

"Well you see she had left oh um she had left"

"ADAM!"

Adam jump from my yelling at him.

"The paper that was drop had a tracking number I got a location"

Once he gave me it I took off. I can hear Danny call Mac to tell him were we are going. When we pull up to a crop field Mac and the others were right behind us. We spread out me and Mac went straight. As we went we saw a red truck after checking it out to found no one in it we keep looking. As we get closer to the clearing we hear voices.

"What are we gone do with her Tom?"

"Well by what her badge it says she is from New Orleans so she must be here either for work or she is just visiting."

I peak over some of the crop to see the back of their heads but can't see Grace anywhere. I sign Mac that on the count of three we go in.

"Freeze NYPD put the gun down and get on your knees!"

Once we get them hands cuff I look up my breath gets stuck in my throat.

"Dear lord"

I all most didn't hear Lindsay. There in front of us was Grace tied to a wood pole hanging like a scarecrow with her arm out to her side and her legs together. Blood coming from what looks like a head wound, I slowly walk to her to check to a pulse; when I felt one relief when through my body.

"She is alive!"

I grab the knife Danny hand to me. Once I cut her down I held her close to me.

"Come on Dr. Dolittle talk to me."

I talk to her in a soft voice.

"Don let me see her"

I look up to see Hawkes. I move her where he could look at her but she is still in my arms.

"Don"

I look down at Grace to see her looking back at me with a glaze look. I smile at her.

"Well Dolittle you sure now how to keep a guy on his toes."

"I have a headache"

I laugh putting my forehead on her being carful of the wound on the back of her head.

"I can image"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When I fully wake up I notice that I was at a hospital. My nose start to inch I try to pull my left hand to scratch it when I felt something heavy on my hand. I look down to see a pale hand on mine as I follow the hand up the arm to see Flack sleeping in the chair next to the bed in what look like the same outfit that he has on the last time I saw him. I look up at the sound of the door opening to see the nurse coming in. I watch as the nurse looked at Flack. Her eyes soften with love I felt a stab of jealous. It had caught me by surprise. I push the feeling down. In the middle of the nurse checking me out me felt Flack's hand tight on mine. I look at him to see him awake.

"Hey Dolittle how do you feel"

I smile at him.

"Like someone mistake me for a piñata and when they realize that I was not full of candy they just decide to hit me till they can see my brain in stand."

I smile at the sound of his laugh.

"Well Ms. McCormick it seem that you have some stitches in the back of your head beside some headaches you should be fine. You may need someone to chance the dressing every day and make sure you don't get them wet."

I nod at her. I watch as the nurse turns to Flack.

"Don it's been awhile how you been?"

When I see a big smile come across Flack's face and watch as he let go of my hand to get up to give the nurse a hug. I felt like I was the third wheel so while they were not looking I got out of the bed to go outside for some fresh air. Once I got there I sat on a bench. I try to not think of how Flack just jump at the nurse and forgot that I was there at a drop of a hat. I should be use to it by now. She is opposite from me where I'm tall she short, where I have red hair she is blond and where she is gifted in some area of her body I am not. Let's face it men like Don go for size two not size twelve.

"There you are we been looking all over for you"

I look up to see Flack standing there. I look around him. He looks as well.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Well you said we so I was looking for nurse Barbie as well. I'm surprise you realize that I was gone with her in your arms."

I couldn't hold some of the bite in my words. He just stands there looking at me.

"What!"

I sigh after my outburst trying to get my emotion in check.

"Why are you even here Flack? I'm sure that nurse is still waiting for you back inside go have fun."

I wave him away. I watch him turn and walk away to most likely to go back to the nurse. With each step he took the little of hope I had slowly went away. When I couldn't see him anymore I close my eyes just taking in my shrouding. I was so lost in my thought I didn't know someone was there till I felt someone pick me up. I open my eyes in shock I wrap my arms around their neck.

"Don Flack what in the sam hill is you doing?"

He gives me a smirk and starts to walk inside. When we get to the nurse station he stops. My nurse walks up to us.

"Don is everything ok?"

I stiffen when she puts her hand on him and starts to rub his arm. Flack pulls me closer to him I jump when I feel him place a kiss on the side of my head.

"We are fine just what to let you know that she will be standing with me till her stitches come out."

I watch has the nurse pulls her hand away and look at him in shock as was I.

"I'm gone what?"

He looks at me.

"Well after you left the doctor came in to say that you should not be staying at home by yourself so you are gone be living with me."

I whack him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"When did I say that you can say where I can stay? Don't I get a say in it?"

He gives me a devilish look.

"What side of the bed do you want?"

I try to fight the grin but I just couldn't. I laugh as he takes me back to my room for my things. My grin gets bigger as I see the look on Nurse Barbie's face over Flack's shoulder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well here you go part 2 hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is pt 3 hope you like it. I do not own CIS NY.

_**NEW YORK SOUTHERN BELL**_

BEEP BEEEEEEEP

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up. I turn reaching over the body next to me to turn it off, once I did I keep my arm over the body and try to go back to sleep.

"Don time to wake up, you have to go to work."

I roll closer tucking my face in to her neck.

"I hate you right now."

I can feel her laugher

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to go to work and you don't and for setting the alarm in the first place."

I feel her hand running through my hair.

"Poor baby"

I sigh slowly start to fall back to sleep as she keeps running her hand in my hair.

"Ok how about these you go take a shower and I will get up to make you something to eat."

"Will you make your homemade pancakes?"

"Yes I will"

I smirk as I get out of bed. I turn to see Grace get out of the bed she is in her sleep short with my old police academy with FLACK on the back, her red curly hair all a mass going everywhere. She has been staying with me for a week now. On the first night she and I fought over who should get the bed. I only have one room. I want her to get the bed but she didn't want to kick me out of my bed so she said we can share it. I remember what she said too

_"We are both adults we can share a bed and not have sex so put you big boy pants on and get in this bed."_

I laugh

"What is so funny?"

I stop to see Grace with her hands on her hip and her head tilted to the side.

"Nothing"

I turn to take a shower. When I get out I see my suit lay out on the bed. I smirk it is the one Grace like the gray one with the light blue shirt and my green, blue, and light blue strap tie. I walk out of the bedroom to smell the most delightful thing Grace's homemade pancakes.

"God that smells good."

She smirks at me. While we ate we talk about the case.

"So what happen to Tom and Billy?"

I feel the anger going through me at the names of the asses that hurt Grace. I can sometimes still see her hang off that pole in the crop field bleeding. I come back from those thought at the feel of Grace rubbing my shoulders. She leans in to my ear

"Hey I'm ok. I'm right here."

I put my hand on hers; she kisses the back of my head. We stay like that for while.

"Come on let's put antibiotic on my head before you leave."

I get up to follow her to the bathroom. I get things together, she sits on the toilet. I walk to her parting her hair I look at the wound it looks better she will have a two inch scar across her head. Once I was done I couldn't help but kiss her head. She stands up turning to me. She smiles at and fixes my tie. I make it crock so that she can fix it. Once she is done is pats my chest.

"Well Detective it is time to catch the bad guys, so off you go"

She pushes me to the door. I grab my keys and wallet. I reach for the door when she stops me

"Wait!"

I watch as she runs to the kitchen. I smile when I hear all the noise she is making. When she came this place was full of noises and I wouldn't have it any other why. She runs back

"Here"

I look down to see her hand me a thermal cup. I smirk as I take it.

"Thanks dear do I get a kiss bye too?"

She smirks back

"Well I would but you my sweetie have bad breath."

I laugh as she pushes me out the door. She closes the door behind me. Before I got too far down the hall

"Don!"

I look back to see her running to me. She stops in front of me.

"You forgot your badge"

I took it from her

"Thanks"

She kisses my cheek

"Be careful"

I smile at her

"I will"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I walk in to the lab. I been out for two weeks now, the first week I was in the hospital, the second week I have been at Flack's place. I still have a week left and I'm going crazy. I have clean Flack's place from top to bottom and clean his clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

I stop in my track, I turn to see Mac standing there looking down at me. I give him my most charming smile.

"Just visiting is all"

Mac smirks at me

"Not falling for it Stella told me all about you and how you come in to work after being shot as soon as they let you out of the hospital."

I try to look anywhere but at Mac.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She must have meant someone else"

He laughs shaking his head at me.

"Go home Grace and don't come back for a week."

I sigh in defeat I turn back. As I ride back down an idea pops in my head. I smirk maybe I can see what is going on in the precinct. As I walk in to the precinct I hear yelling and it looks like some cops are trying to hold someone back. As I got closer I saw Danny.

"Danny what is going on here?"

Danny turns to me

"Grace thank god you're here come talk to him please!"

"Talk to whom?"

Danny point at where the big group of cops is at. I look up to see that the one they are holding back is Don. I walk up to him.

"Don what in the sam hill is you doing?"

Don looks at me with such anger in his bright blue eyes.

"Just what to smack that smug look off his face."

I look behind me to see Tom sitting there with a smirk on his face with his arms cross, I turn back at Don.

"Don doesn't let him get to you. You too good a cop to let trash like him get to you."

"Yeah Detective listen to the half-breed"

My spin stiffens at the slang word I have not heard in years. I turn to him

"Sorry but what was that."

Tom smirk got bigger

"You heard me half-breed"

As I turn all the way to face Tom the precinct got quiet.

"Well guess what this half-breed is sending you to prison. You and your sidekick attack me and I'm a cop which is not good for you. And I have proof that you kill that man in the pet shop too."

I smirk as the color drain from his face, he had problem saying his next word.

"You have no proof of me kill that man"

"That is where you are wrong. He was to be your new brother in-law I'm I right? And I know how rednecks are. You could not sit there and let you little sister marry him could you. To have to sit there with him at the table on holidays have him kiss your sister and if they had kids. They would be the one thing you hate the most they would be half-"

"Don't you dare say it you bitch of a half-breed?"

I smirk at him

"Half-breed"

The next thing I know I was on the floor with Tom choking me. Before anyone could do anything I flap us over so I was on top. As I got him facing the floor he yelled

"Yeah I kill the bastard I will not have my sister marry that thing."

I look up at everyone shock face. I reach over to take Don's cuffs from his back pocket.

"You are under arrest for murder. You have the right to remind"

As I hand him over to the other officer I felt two pairs of eyes looking at me. I sigh and turn to them. As I look up I'm shock to see beside Don and Danny that Mac, Lindsay, and Hawkes were there too. I look around in hope I can make for the exit before I had to answer to thing I don't want to. But before I could Don grab my arm and started to pull me to one of the empty rooms. I look to see the others were following us. Once we were all in Don then turns to me

"What was that?"

I look at him

"That was me doing my job. We got him case is close."

Don narrows his eyes on me

"That is not what I mean and you know it"

"Why did he call you a half-breed?"

I look at Mac as he asks this. I sigh and lean on the wall with my arms across my chest.

"Back at home where I grow up kids that have one parent that is a redneck and the other is Indian they are call half-breed. My father was Indian and my mother was a redneck I took my looks after my mother. My brother looks like my father so he had it worst then me."

"Worst how?"

I look at Hawkes as he asks this. I looked at him dead in the eyes

"He was beaten every day by them. One was so bad that he lose his right eye."

"What about you?"

I turn to Lindsay

"Let's just say you don't want to known and leave it at that."

I push off the wall

"If we are done I have a headache and I'm hungry so if you excuse me."

I turn leaving them there to their own thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well there is pt 3 hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
